1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to online and/or mobile payments and more particularly to a location-based payer charging system.
2. Related Art
More and more consumers are purchasing items and services over electronic networks such as, for example, the Internet. Consumers routinely purchase products and services from merchants and individuals alike. The transactions may take place directly between a conventional or on-line merchant or retailer and the consumer, and payment is typically made by entering credit card or other financial information. Transactions may also take place with the aid of an online or mobile payment service provider such as, for example, PayPal, Inc. of San Jose, Calif. Such payment service providers can make transactions easier and safer for the parties involved. Purchasing with the assistance of a payment service provider from the convenience of virtually anywhere using a mobile device is one main reason why online and mobile purchases are growing very quickly.
One limitation to online or mobile purchasing involves a payer attending an event such as, for example, an amusement park, a fair, carnival, a music festival, a sightseeing area, and/or a variety of other events known in the art. Conventionally, the use of online or mobile payments with regard to events is limited to buying a ticket for the event online or with a mobile device prior to the event and then providing that ticket at the event in order to enter the event. Such conventional uses fail to take advantage of the benefits provided by mobile devices that could allow a wide variety of different event charging schemes. Furthermore, event providers may wish to charge the payer based on the areas of the event visited and/or activities participated in during the event. Such charges typically must be paid for using cash, as the conventional methods of using of a mobile device to repeatedly make payments within the event is undesirable for both the event provider and the payer.
Thus, there is a need for an improved payer charging system.